


Drink Now, Escape Later

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who, Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-14
Updated: 2012-03-14
Packaged: 2017-11-01 22:42:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt ‘Doctor Who & Pirates of the Caribbean - Marooned’.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drink Now, Escape Later

The Doctor left the TARDIS and immediately received a shoeful of sand.

“This isn’t the third moon of Pullo!” he complained before noticing two slacked-jawed faces staring at him.

The man peered into the bottle he held. “The rum’s not even half-gone and I’m already hallucinating? If that’s true, why aren’t you a buxom, mostly-naked lass?”

“Excuse you?” the young woman protested. She turned to the Doctor. “I don’t care that you’re a figment if you can get me off this island and away from the illustrious _Captain_ Jack Sparrow here.”

“I know a Captain Jack!” the Doctor said. “Though _he’s_ much better with the ladies. And the men. But you’ve got rum! On a tropical island and all. Let me grab some sugar and ice from my ship. I’ve got just the drink for you.”

“What about _rescuing_ us?” the girl asked.

“Trust me; banana daiquiris always come first.”


End file.
